


Sky Blue

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO, Luces del norte/La Brújula Dorada
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Aves - Freeform, Cielo - Freeform, Crossover, Fantasia, M/M, daemon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: Shindou se ha vuelto un cobarde. Siempre tan indeciso con sus sentimientos, o en cuando revelarlos, siempre tan quejumbroso...Tal es la falta de atrevimiento que incluso en sueños no es capaz.Pero hay sueños especiales... aquellos que te hacen volar.





	Sky Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Lo único que hay que saber del AU de la Brújula Dorada es que un daemon es el alma de un humano transformada y materializada en animal. Realmente no sale mucho más de este AU, aunque sea la base del fic.
> 
> El título viene de la canción Sky Blue, de Devin Townsend Project. ¿No os ha pasado nunca que hay un artista que siempre os toca el alma de una forma muy sensible? Pues para mí es este hombre. No es necesario escucharla para entender el fic, pero da ambiente jaja

«Ahora está solo. Vamos, díselo».

—Eh, esto… Kirino…

—Sí, dime.

—Eh… no, nada, se me ha olvidado, tranquilo.

Y otro entrenamiento que acababa de la forma más incómoda para Shindou. Y Kirino, que se lo miraba con su pose imperturbable, inocente de lo que pasaba su amigo.

Esto había resultado ser el pan de cada día para Shindou. Por más ocasiones que se le presentaran, el antiguo capitán del Raimon se acobardaba siempre cuando ya casi lo tenía.

Era tan difícil decir «te quiero»… Nunca le llegaba el valor para decirle a Kirino todo lo que sentía: el tiempo que llevaba observándole cuando nadie miraba; el tiempo que se perdía en sus ojos celestes; todos aquellos momentos juntos jugando; los momentos tranquilos, tumbados en la hierba y mirando al cielo; los momentos tristes en los que se necesitaban el uno al otro para seguir adelante… El día que pudiera decirle todo eso sin tropezarse con una sola palabra sería el más feliz de su vida.

Todo contaba para Shindou. Todo lo que había vivido con Kirino hasta entonces formaba parte de esas oleadas de amor y afecto que sufría constantemente cuando se lo pasaban bien. Le echaba de menos si sabía que pasarían tiempo separados incluso antes de que se despidieran. Pensaba en él, tumbado en la cama, pero no pensaba en lo que podría ser, en todo lo que harían siendo pareja, o en el sexo, no, eso era cosa del futuro. Lo que Shindou pensaba cuando se tumbaba en la cama era en lo feliz que le hacía poder formar parte de la vida de Kirino, y además una parte importante, aún mejor. Recordaba con felicidad las conversaciones absurdas, los momentos de paz, los partidos, todos los recuerdos bonitos. Lo único que pensaba que no hubiera sucedido ya, era el hecho de mirar a su lado y encontrarse con los serenos ojos azules de Kirino y una sonrisa apacible en sus labios, como si le dijeran que siempre estaría a su lado, fuera de la forma que fuera. Solamente deseaba eso.

Pero para conseguirlo, debía decirle lo que sentía y nunca habría pensado que le costaría tanto decir algo que estaba seguro que Kirino ya sabía. Porque, en su interior, Shindou sentía que Kirino lo sabía. Era como si le esperara, le correspondiera o no.

Por eso, abandonar una vez más el campo de entrenamiento sin haber dado ese paso era más que frustrante. Conocía los riesgos de expresar sus sentimientos y los aceptaba. Kirino podría irse de su lado, pero sabía que él no era así. Podría decirle que no, era lo que esperaba y no le desilusionaría demasiado si podía conseguir que todo siguiera igual de bien entre ellos. Así que, al final, lo único que le frenaba de decir lo que sentía era la propia cobardía.

—Mamá, ya he llegado —dijo al aire, con poco ánimo, cuando entró por la puerta de su enorme casa.

—Buenas tardes, señorito. ¿Le ayudo con la bolsa de deportes? —se ofreció su mayordomo. Shindou negó con una sonrisa—. Está bien, señorito.

Solamente quería llegar a su habitación, tumbarse en la cama y dormirse pensando en Kirino. Pero, al parecer, eso no iba a ser posible.

—Hijo, te espera el profesor de piano —le avisó su madre. Aunque cuando vio que su hijo soltaba sus cosas por el suelo sin ningún tipo de reparo, se paró unos segundos—. Shindou, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, es que solamente tengo ganas de que este día acabe ya.

Sí, adoraba tocar el piano. Pero adoraba más que alguien que no le criticase todo el tiempo le viera tocar. En vez de su pesado profesor, podría tocar para Kirino, o para él mismo, aunque fuera.

Se hicieron largas esas horas de rectificar notas, de críticas y de música no lo suficiente buena. De mal humor, Shindou se fue a cenar. Aunque sus padres le preguntaron cosas sobre las clases y sobre el fútbol, el joven no dijo una sola palabra más allá de lo habitual. Él solamente quería irse a dormir.

Cuando finalmente se tumbó en la cama, se sintió enormemente aliviado y sonrió de nuevo. Su cama pequeña y solitaria en una habitación semivacía no le pareció importante cuando imaginó a un Kirino tumbado a su lado, con los ojos cerrados. Qué poco tardó Shindou a seguir a su imaginación y dormirse también.

* * *

Los sueños de Shindou solían ser vívidos, fáciles de recordar, podía escribirlos con detalle si lo quería (aunque nunca tenía tiempo), pero en ese caso… Primero solamente eran imágenes de él de pequeño con un animal a su espalda que iba cambiando de forma a la vez que hablaba. No le buscó sentido alguno, hasta que un hombre le dijo que su animal, al que llamó «daemon», iría cambiando de forma hasta que creciera un poco más. Luego las imágenes volvieron a circular rápidas, como si fueran recuerdos, y enseñaron al animal cambiando de forma mientras éste le miraba con espanto.

Esas imágenes hicieron que se despertara de golpe, con el sonido de un despertador de móvil de fondo. Y una voz que nunca hubiera esperado:

—¡Vamos, Shindou, hora de levantarse! —Tan suave, tan calmada en sus prisas…

—¿Kirino? ¿Eres tú?

—Pues claro que soy yo, bobo —dijo, riéndose amistosamente. Shindou miró a su alrededor, sin salir de su asombro—. Vamos, que llegarás tarde a clase.

Entonces vio un ave del paraíso revolotear por su enorme habitación y se posó a pocos centímetros de él. Era toda oscura de cuerpo, con la cabeza amarilla y una larga cola rosada. Nada más verla, su corazón le dijo que esa ave tan bonita era Kirino.

—¿Te gusta mi nueva forma? Ha cambiado esta noche —dijo Kirino, mientras se paseaba como si estuviera en una pasarela de moda.

—Vaya… ¡Es genial! —dijo sin pensar. Y una oleada de afecto entró en su pecho como si viniera de otra parte que no fuera su corazón. Abrió los ojos como si hubiera tenido una revelación—. Eso… ¿has sido tú?

—Shindou, te estás comportando de forma muy rara hoy. Me preocupas.

Y la oleada de preocupación al mismo tiempo golpeó a Shindou.

Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, intentando parecer distraído. Todo parecía que estaba en su sitio. Sus cosas del fútbol, deberes, ejercicios de piano, su armario…

Decidió hacer su vida normal, a ver qué pasaba. Cogió todos sus trastos del instituto y se fue abajo a desayunar.

Pero mientras lo hacía, tuvo un flash, un recuerdo instantáneo de uno de sus profesores diciendo que los daemon hablaban y podían sentir lo mismo que sentía el humano al que estaba íntimamente ligado, incluso sentir su mismo dolor físico.

Cuando el flash acabó, miró a Kirino en su forma animal y supuso que él sería un daemon.

—Pareces confundido. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No, sí, sí, es que… supongo que me sentó mal la cena de ayer.

—Sabes que no me puedes mentir, cazurro.

—Vale, sí, estoy confundido, pero se me pasará.

Kirino no dijo nada más, solamente echó a volar hacia el comedor, mientras él le seguía. Y cuando cruzaron ambos el umbral, no se sorprendió de lo que vio: sus padres y su mayordomo acompañados de animales, uno para cada uno. Daemons, no animales. Había un perro, el del mayordomo, un gibón y una cacatúa, de su padre y su madre. Curiosamente, su madre quedaba extraordinariamente bien caracterizada, con su daemon. Shindou tuvo que contener la risa.

—Buenos días, Shindou. ¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó precisamente ella.

—Algo raro, pero me recuperaré —dijo, empezando a creerse su propia mentira.

La cacatúa empezó a hablar rápido sobre todo lo que su madre no quería decir y estaba pensando:

—¡Eso te pasa por irte a dormir tarde! —Y tenía voz de mujer amargada.

—¡Jun! ¡Calla! —se quejó su madre, pobre.

—¡Y te pasa por pasarte el día con el fútbol en vez de centrarte en cosas más importantes! ¡Y…!

Shindou y su padre se rieron porque parecía que lo estuviera recitando sin pensar siquiera si era verdad o no. Jun siguió recitando cosas que su forma humana había pensado en algún momento y solamente se calló cuando picoteó algo de su comida. La madre respiró aliviada.

Poco después, le llevaron al instituto en coche. Fue en ese momento cuando se puso a pensar si todos sus amigos también tendrían ese animal tan curioso al que llamaban daemon. Y si hablarían y sabrían lo que su dueño siente. Le pareció divertido imaginarlo.

Cuando se topó con todos sus amigos, vio que cada uno tenía su daemon, efectivamente, pero de muchos tipos, pájaros, roedores, felinos… Tsurugi apareció con un cachorro de león mordisqueándole los pantalones y Tenma con un colibrí en su hombro.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta: Kirino era el único de sus amigos que se había vuelto daemon al despertar Shindou. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Y su puesto en clase, y en el fútbol, y en todas partes? Empezó a agobiarse y se mareó de camino a clase.

—¡Chicos! —avisó Kirino, que a su vez se veía incapaz de volar, por el malestar de su parte humana.

—¡Shindou! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —le socorrió Tenma.

—Lleva todo el día así —dijo Kirino por él—. Es como si no supiera qué son los daemons.

Aunque Shindou se negó en rotundo, para cumplir con su papel en clase y en los entrenamientos, tanto Kirino como el resto de sus amigos le obligaron a presentarse en enfermería, para reposar.

Y es que las verdades le golpeaban una tras otra: Kirino no existía como humano; ambos estaban tan conectados como para sufrir físicamente por el otro; todo el mundo había cambiado a su alrededor...

—No podré verte sonreír de nuevo… ni mirar tus ojos celestes… —musitó, cuando se encontró a solas con Kirino. Tampoco era consciente que la persona por la que suspiraba apenado realmente estaba a su lado.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el pájaro, con voz temblorosa y llorosa. La misma que la que tendría Shindou si pudiera decir nada.

Una oleada de tristeza y el recuerdo de la imagen humana de Kirino invadió todo su ser y se arrepintió mil veces de no haber sido lo suficientemente firme y valiente por decir todo lo que sentía.

—Yo… no… nunca se lo dije… —Seguía pensando que estaba solo.

—Shindou, sé lo que sientes —le dijo Kirino con una voz suave. El joven levantó la cabeza para encontrarse a Kirino buscando el dedo de Shindou para posarse en él—. ¿No te acuerdas? Puedo sentir todo lo que tú sientes. Estamos conectados. Soy tu alma. Puedo sentir todo el amor que tu sientes hacia mí, llevo toda la vida sintiéndolo. Solamente que no te has dado cuenta. Todos nos envidian porque nuestros sentimientos son fuertes.

Fue entonces que Shindou se percató de que estaba en un sueño, pues tales palabras podrían servir para el mundo real. Como buen sueño que era, algo fuera de lo común sucedió. Estaba tan cerca del ave del paraíso que podía sentir su calor y… tuvo una visión. Una en la que el Kirino humano ocupaba su lugar, lo miraba con compasión y dulzura, le acariciaba una mejilla y le calmaba. Shindou notó el calor de la mano invisible…

—Kirino… te quiero. —Le salió del alma.

—Yo también te quiero. Ahora, vuela.

—¿Qué?

—Vuela… —Fue casi un susurro.

Todo se desmaterializó al alrededor de Shindou. Solamente quedaba el ave del paraíso que representaba a Kirino, que se iluminó como el Sol y cegó al joven hasta darse cuenta de que el pájaro era él, y que estaba flotando, planeando, volando por encima de las nubes, buscando y encontrando a cada segundo el cielo azul, recordándole siempre a los ojos de su amado Kirino.

—Mi cielo azul…

* * *

De nuevo, Shindou despertó de golpe. No sobresaltado, más bien complacido a la par que decidido. Hoy era el día.

Se sentía liviano, se sentía ligero como una pluma, se sentía con ánimos de dejar que su corazón hablara por él. Se sentía libre de una forma que no había conocido antes.

Sin daemons a la vista que le dieran conversación, como en su sueño, el joven se levantó con mirada seria y una sonrisa en la cara y un paso firme.

—Veo que estás de mejor humor —le sonrió su madre—. Ayer no había quien te tocara.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Pero hoy va a ser un gran día.

—Hablas como si fueras Tenma —siguió su madre—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Nada, que solamente tenía que despertar.

Ese enigma suelto por ahí como otro pajarito más a ser capturado al vuelo fue la primera de muchas acciones a lo largo del día que le darían confianza para lo que iba a venir.

Y no estaba tan nervioso como pensaba. Hacía su vida, estaba en clase, participaba en los entrenamientos, y no pensaba en lo que le diría a Kirino cuando acabara, solamente disfrutaba de su presencia cuando estaba cerca. Ambos se sonreían de una forma cómplice, como si supieran lo que le ocurría al otro, como si, tal y como había dicho el Kirino daemon, estuvieran conectados.

Al acabar el entrenamiento, Shindou se acercó a la orilla del río. Sabía que Kirino no podría resistirse a preguntarse qué hacía allí y le seguiría.

—Estos días has estado un poco raro —dijo el pelirosa, con una sonrisa tímida. Efectivamente, le había seguido.

—Lo sé, y lo siento mucho. Ya estoy mucho mejor, te lo puedo asegurar.

—Lo he visto. —Hizo una pausa, intentando buscar algo que decir. Shindou le miró sin mirarle y sonrió interiormente con dulzura—. Esto… Shindou… Sé que me querías decir algo y… y… creo que sé que es, pero… yo… no estoy seguro de que…

En vez de decir nada, Shindou se giró hacia Kirino y vio su adorable cara colorada algo baja. Se acercó a él, tomó sus finas manos y no dejó de acercarse, hasta el punto de poner nervioso a Kirino.

—Te quiero —dijeron al unísono, en un susurro.

Shindou no corrió a besar los labios de Kirino. Estaba disfrutando del hecho que le dijera lo que siempre había esperado oír. Le quería. El castaño puso una mano en la cintura de Kirino, para acercarlo, y le acarició la mejilla con la otra.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para esto… Mi cielo azul. Mi ave del paraíso.

Entonces sí. Kirino estaba rendido, encendido, con los ojos entrecerrados por notar la respiración de Shindou sobre sus labios, tan cerca… que no sabía qué le gustaba más, que le tentara con ellos o que directamente le besara. Shindou no le dio la opción. Sus labios húmedos y suaves se juntaron en un beso dulce y lento, uno que por fin sellaría tanta espera y tantos intentos frustrados de revelarse sus sentimientos.

Se habían convertido en uno solo.

**FIN**


End file.
